


А проснувшись он обнаружил…

by Happy_me



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me





	А проснувшись он обнаружил…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Rest: A Random Collection of Drabbles (that don't really fit anywhere else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871533) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



Том проснулся, чувствуя самую приятную боль из всех возможных. Потянувшись, он выгнул плечи, а следом – и позвоночник. Том знал, что, попытавшись сделать более резкое движение, он бы почувствовал сильную боль в мышцах. Он сонно приподнялся на локтях, потирая запястья, на которых расцвели красные метки, оставшиеся с прошлой ночи. Ссадины скоро сойдут, но оставят после себя тупую боль, которая будет чувствоваться даже в костях. Том с хриплым стоном перекатился на другую сторону кровати и, не открывая глаз, пошарил рукой по поверхности. Обнаружив, что в кровати никого нет, он в беспокойстве открыл глаза.

Кровать и впрямь была пуста, соседняя сторона уже успела остыть. Том моргнул раз, другой, перед тем как подняться, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Одежда, которая лежала на полу, принадлежала лишь ему, и единственным звуком в номере отеля был звук его сердца.

Том хотел позвонить со стационарного телефона, чтобы найти свой сотовый, но услышал, как тот звонит где-то в недрах кровати.

– Пппривет, – голос Тома был хриплым из-за того, что ночью он совсем не сдерживал своих криков. И, вероятно, он останется таким в течение дня.

– О, наконец-то. Ты проснулся, – голос на другом конце телефона звучал невероятно мило, но Том мысленно видел коварную самодовольную усмешку на лице своего собеседника.

– Бенедикт! Что за… Черт, куда ты ушел? – спросил Том, резко проснувшись. Под звук голоса Бенедикта, он резко вскочил, но его тело протестующее заныло, и Том со стоном упал обратно на кровать. Он прочистил горло, чтобы на этот раз его голос звучал более чище, но небольшие хрипы в конце каждого слова сводили на нет все его усилия.

– Я говорил тебе, что мне надо встать пораньше. Не каждый из нас может позволить себе проспать до обеда, Томас, – в голосе Бена чувствовалась улыбка.

Том только усмехнулся.

– Серьезно?! Я понимаю, что ты сверхзанятой человек, но ты же оставил нас без потрясающего утреннего… – Том умолк, когда его взгляд упал на прикроватный столик, который был абсолютно пуст. Он глубоко вздохнул, моргнул перед тем, как вновь посмотреть на пустой столик, и только потом продолжил:

– Бен… – начал он предельно спокойно и медленно, – ты… ммм… украл мои солнечные очки?

Том услышал смешок на том конце провода.

– Украл? Нет, ты же просто спал в это время. Кроме того, на мне они смотрятся гораздо лучше. И ведь я их тебе все равно верну… когда-нибудь.

Том в этот момент остро пожалел, что не может пнуть Бенедикта через телефон. Вместо этого он потер переносицу и попытался представить это мысленно, но только усилил свой гнев.

– Мне кажется, это был твой коварный план: ты занимаешься со мной любовью до такой степени, чтобы я даже проснуться не смог, а потом ты крадешь мои любимые солнечные очки? – последние слова он прошипел, что далось очень тяжело его горлу.

– О, да ладно! Ты еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, – тут же ответил Бенедикт, его голос и вполовину не звучал виновато, как хотелось бы Тому. – И я уже сказал, что верну их…

– Ты уезжаешь в Америку на съемки «Звездного пути» на несколько недель!

– …когда-нибудь. Если ты так сильно хочешь их вернуть, то могли бы встретиться прямо сейчас, не так ли?

– Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, – вздохнул Том.

– Я знаю, я знаю. Поговорим позже, милый, – рассмеялся Бен и отключился от разговора.

Том смотрел вниз на свой телефон, понимая, что это очень плохая идея: кинуть его в стену. Через пару минут он решил не травмировать свой мобильный и положил его на кровать. Встав с кровати, чтобы отправиться в душ, он услышал, как телефон вновь завибрировал. Чертыхнувшись под нос, Том вернулся к кровати и открыл сообщение:

Прорычав, Том яростно напечатал всего одно слово.

Закатив глаза, Том решил проигнорировать Бенедикта, чтобы потом милостиво простить.


End file.
